Sonic's summer fun
by Prince-Riley
Summary: Sonic and the crew go down to the beach and have a fun time


**Sonic's summer fun**

Sonic was currently lying down in the grass of a field located near his home. He was relaxing while eating a chilli dog and taking a well earned break after stopping Eggman from fulfilling his latest plan in world conquest, which involved capturing a town and holding everyone captive to work on his killer weapon.

He was thwarted by Sonic and Shadow, who teamed up to take him down after Eggman tried to capture Shadow while he was on a reason mission. This proved to be his downfall, as they both destroyed his weapon and sent Eggman packing back to the Death Egg. It was now time for Sonic to chill out and enjoy the summer.

Sonic heard a noise coming from the other direction, and he looked around to see Tails flying over to him, soon coming down to sit beside him as if he wanted to chill out as well, which sounded good as they always enjoyed each others company.

"Hey there, Tails" said Sonic "How's it going?"

"Hello Sonic, been fine here" replied Tails "I've been enjoying the peaceful times since Eggman was taken down but lately it's been somewhat boring"

"I agree, having peace and quiet is really nice but now that Eggman has been stopped it seems there is nothing to do, and I always liked going on adventures you know, they were fun"

Sonic and Tails stopped talking as they had nothing much else to say since they were bored and hot from the summer weather. Tails closed his eyes while thinking of something, and he suddenly opened his eyes like he found something brilliant.

"I have a great idea, Sonic" Tails said with excitement

What's that then, Tails?" replied Sonic

"How about we go down to the beach nearby, and invite some of our friends to come with us, it will surely be a fun time together and with everybody!"

"Oh wow, that seems like a wonderful idea!"

After discussing some details about the beach and preparations, Sonic dashed off home to get ready for the beach, while Tails flew off to Angel Island to let Knuckles know along with the others at a later date….

* * *

The day soon came, Sonic and the crew were now all at the beach, which was a medium sized one but there wasn't loads of people so they would be able to relax without any disturbances.

It was a nice beach they had chosen, the contents were filled with dark sand and a few rocks down the bottom, and the ocean was a deep blue vast and it looked pure the way it sparkled in the sunlight.

Sonic looked out into the ocean, staring in amazement at how blue and shiny it looked, and then turned around to everyone else with a massive grin on his face.

"All right everyone, let's have some fun!"

And with those words spoken, Sonic and the crew turned off and dashed off towards the beach, with the exception of Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Rouge who just watched them go and then started slowly walking down.

"I don't see why we are even here" muttered Shadow

"It's hot anyways, much cooler back at home" said Knuckles

"Oh guys, stop moaning" said Rouge "We all came here to chill out and have some fun at the beach so both of you stop complaining for once"

"I guess that sorts that then…." Silver said while watching them

Everyone had a fun time at the beach, and got up to various activities, Sonic and Tails were busy splashing around in the water with Amy and Cosmo, and they all seemed to enjoy themselves.

Take this guys!" shouted Sonic as he used his speed to splash a mini tidal wave at the others, knocking them all over while he was laughing all the while.

Cream and Cheese had been building sandcastles, which was their favourite activity in the summertime, Cream was busy finishing off her own one when Cheese turned around to look and he froze in complete shock.

"Cheese, what do you think of this?" said Cream happily

Cheese had made a sandcastle that looked like a realistic fortress with all of the walls, guns and the gate in pristine condition. Cheese started for a few moments until his eyes shined and gave a thumbs up while Cream smiled in happiness.

They were the ones enjoying the beach the most out of the group, while the others were just relaxing. Shadow and Rogue were sitting under the shade sunbathing, while Silver and Knuckles decided to take a stroll down the beach to get some peace and quiet since everyone else was being too loud and noisy.

Oh man, I love nice days but everyone is being too noisy, like we need some peace and quiet for once" moaned Knuckles

"I can agree with you on that, but the most important thing is that we are all having fun here, and that is what's good" replied Silver

"True that, Silver"

"For sure, for sure..."

* * *

As the day progressed, the sun started to go down, and now everyone was having some refreshments at a local snack bar down the beach. They were all worn out from having fun most of the day and were now taking it easy.

"Today was a fun day" said Sonic

"Indeed it was, so glad it went well" replied Tails

"I'll admit that this was nice, seems good to take a rest from your usual activities and have a break for once" said Shadow

Sonic turned to look at the beach, and he saw a wonderful sight. The sun was setting down the horizon and it shined brightly making the sky all red with the ocean appearing a dark blue as the waves splashed in. It was a nice sight for all of them to see.

All of the others looked at the sunset too and smiled, showing how much fun they had today at the beach. Sonic soon spoke up unexpectedly, deciding to say something he felt would be nice for the others to hear.

"I hope everyone had a great summer, now let's have some more fun!"

Sonic soon took off down to the beach again, followed by Tails, and the Girls while Knuckles and Silver walked behind them down to the ocean, leaving Shadow and Rogue together, since they were both too worn out from the heat.

Hope you had a good summer, Shadow" said Rogue

"It was a nice one, for sure" replied Shadow, giving a small smile

They both turned to look at the sunset again, and watching the others play around in the beach again. Summer was a pleasant season and there was many good things that could happen, even though there was heatwaves but that didn't matter.

Summer was nice, and that's what they loved…..


End file.
